Sigma vs. Dr. Eggman
Original= Description Mega Man vs Sonic the Hedgehog. Which of these two maniacal geniuses will walk away with total control over the fate of the world? Sigma, the lead Maverick Reploid, or Dr. Eggman, Mobius' greatest threat? Intro Aqua: Having a genius mind means you should put your talent to good use. Unfortunately for some universes though, these smarties are gonna turn against you in some way or another. Octoling: But in a special twist, we've decided to see which evil is greater. Man, or machine. Sigma, leader of the Mavericks from Mega Man X. Aqua: And Dr. Eggman, Sonic the Hedgehog's greatest adversary. I'm Aqua, she is Octoling, and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Sigma Aqua: In the world of Mega Man, Dr. Thomas Light had sought to create a world where humans and robots could co-exist peacefully. Octoling: Unfortunately for him, this would soon backfire, as the robots he helped create were taken and turned against humanity by Dr. Albert Wily. This began the battle to take back the planet, headed by Light's greatest creation, Mega Man. Aqua: In a battle for the ages, Mega Man constantly brought peace back to the planet time and again. But this part of the ever growing advancement was about to come to an end, so Light began work on a new creation. Sealing him in a capsule until 21XX, Light passed away, but left his lab intact. Octoling: Cut forward to 21XX, and scientist Dr. Cain had led an archaelogical dig that just so happened to lead him to Light's old lab, where he found schematics for Mega Man X, the last creation of the old Mega Man time period. Using these, Cain began mass-production of Reploids, robots designed for the purpose the Light had followed years ago. And, because this is Mega Man, something was bound to go wrong. It did. Aqua: These new Reploids lacked the moral capacity that X had, leading to some going 'Maverick'. To combat this, a group known as the Maverick Hunters was formed, led by a Reploid that went by the name Sigma. Octoling: Sigma was a fierce leader. His giant stature meant death for Mavericks who even dared go up against him, and he was an amazing swordfighter. Too bad for him though, one mission was about to change him forever. ' Aqua: After reports of a hunter squad being wiped out, Sigma went and investigated alone. Problem was, this was Dr. Wily's former laboratory, and he too had created a last resort robot like Light did. Uncovering the secrets within, Sigma found the Maverick, Zero. '''Octoling: And thus, the two went up to face each other. Sigma barely made it out alive, but something had happened. You see, Wily had given Zero his own variant of the Maverick Virus, unoriginally named the Zero Virus. Sigma just so happened to contract it, and the virus began to adapt. ' Aqua: Much later, Sigma showed signs of Maverick behaviour more dangerous than any other. Having gained control of the virus, now going by the name Sigma Virus, Sigma ran an organization of Reploids who also believed that humans were getting in the way of the next evolutionary step for robotics. Thus starting the Maverick Wars. '''Octoling: So what made this guy so threatening. For starters, Sigma has a great ability in melee combat, especially using a laser sword. And his tactical ability is second to none. He's a great strategist, hence why he led the Maverick Hunters for so long. Aqua: And don't forget his hacking potential. Being an advanced Reploid even greater than X and Zero, Sigma knows the ins and outs of any and all technological equipment. This is boosted even further by the Sigma Virus, where he can rewrite another Reploid's code at will. Octoling: And not only is Sigma great at most forms of combat, he's also pretty fast, even faster than X and Zero. This puts him at speeds way greater than the speed of light, even during attacks. ''' Aqua: Now bear in mind, Classic Mega Man could outrun black hole based attacks. X is way superior, and Sigma is equal to X. Makes sense, right? Now, Sigma's weapons. Let's start off with the obvious, his laser sword, the Beam Saber, able to cut through nearly anything. Then there's his Energy Cannons and Energy Rifles, a Flamethrower and even some sharp Wolverine claws. '''Octoling: Sigma's main weapons though come in the form of the Mavericks he commands. Vile, for example, has shoulder mounted laser cannons and great hand to hand combat. Hell, he even has his own Ride Armor. And there's about 60 other Mavericks that have held their own against both X and Zero, such as Optic Sunflower, Flame Hyenard, Boomer Kuwanger and even Duff McWhalen, the most badass name for anything ever. Aqua: But when a job needs done, Sigma brings in his own special abilities. He has numerous different armors he can change to, each giving him unique abilities. Teleportation, electrokinesis, force fields, flight and energy blasts are the main ones to look out for. And, if his near indestructible body is damaged, Sigma can literally become a nimble wireframe virus head, allowing him to take control of Reploids he sees fit to take over as his armor. And guess what, the only thing that can take Sigma down is something or someone that can either overwrite his own virus or completely erase it. That's how Ultron and the Mother Elf took him down. Octoling: His feats are also good points for his superiority. He has managed to kill Zero, someone that can survive an impact of 1 trillion tons, and can scale to Lumine, a Reploid that collapsed a pocket dimension that also contained an actual sun! That put him at the level of someone who can destroy the Solar System. And we're not even using the comics either. There he effortlessly took out Archie Super Sonic and Archie Mega Man. EFFORTLESSLY!!! And this is Archie Sonic we're talking about here. Aqua: But, sad to say, we're sticking to the main series. By that we mean the games. Which brings us to Sigma's greatest downfalls. When up against a human opponent, Sigma's belief that Reploids are superior can cloud his judgement and lead to him underestimating his enemies. Octoling: But other than that, there's one main reason why Sigma is such an unstoppable villain. He just can't be killed through normal means. Again, as mentioned already, Sigma has to be taken down by special means in order to count as being dead, and unless you have tech superior to his own, say goodbye to the world as you knew it. Sigma: Here I am. You can challenge me at anytime. I have delightful news. I've recently acquired a new partner. He has been very supportive. He seems to have created quite a few robots. And he gave me the toughest body that you will ever see. You got here sooner than I expected, so it is not yet complete... But...it is enough to defeat you... He is an excellent partner... I believe you two know each other... In fact, he used to be a comrade of yours. He was very persistent about you... and that makes him very helpful to me. You see X, there is someone other than me...who hates you... Now feel our combined rage and die! ...But not before suffering horribly, hahaha! ...Goodbye, X! Dr. Eggman Aqua: In the peaceful world of Mobius, animals known as Flickies thrive in the wild or landmarks like the Emerald Hill Zone and Green Hill Zone. Unfortunately for these poor creatures, there exists a man who wants to take over, turning these cute animals into robots and using them to take Mobius' beauty and turn it into a vast wasteland to rule over as king. Octoling: This man is Doctor Ivo Robotnik. Just call him... Dr. Eggman. Aqua: As the young grandchild of Professor Gerald Robotnik, head of the Space Colony Ark program, Ivo grew up with a bright mind. With an IQ of over 300, it was underestimation to say that the kid was a child genius. But, over the course of a few years, Ivo's mental state fell. He became unhinged, and sought for something that would rise him to the top. Octoling: And what better than to turn the populace into mindless robot slaves whose only purpose is to take down one hero that sought to stop the rampaging doctor, Sonic the Hedgehog. Aqua: As the battles with Sonic kept growing and growing, Robotnik began hatching newer plans to take down the blue blur. Switching his robotic energy source from animals to something else, which he's never revealed, Eggman created new robots regularly. Octoling: Unfortunately for Robotnik, Sonic was a cocky little rodent. Taunting, teasing, defeating, it's rather safe to say Eggman went a bit crazy after 20+ years. However, as sad as I must say, Sonic's writing hasn't given even major characters that much of a backstory. Seriously, we have nothing else to explain about Eggman's past. Aqua: Yeah, so we have way more time to explain his army and weapons. Beginning from the bottom, Robotnik's main line of defense are his Badniks. Buzz Bombers fire energy pellets from above, Crabmeats fire missiles from their sharp pincers, while Motobugs and Caterkillers do nothing that isn't moving forward and backward. Octoling: While that may seem lazy, Robotnik has the E-1000 series. Lets call them the Egg Pawns. Egg Pawns come in several different forms. You have the aerial assault Egg Flappers, robotic hoverbeings who change from energy pellets to a rain of electricity. And then there's the Egg Lancers, who wave bladed weapons and, you guessed it, lances around in the hope that they'll hit something. Egg Blasters do the same thing, but fire laser guns instead. They're like Stormtroopers, but somehow worse. Aqua: But, when Eggman runs low on options, he can call upon the E-100 series, E-101 Beta MKII can launch lasers, rockets and even a Kamehameha wave from above. The others though... not so much. E-101, 103, 104, 105 and Gamma themed bots all do the same thing. Guns, missiles, gatling guns and any ammo filled weapon. Octoling: And at least they're better than Omega and actually target objects, but they can turn against Eggman using their free will. But even that isn't enough to satisfy this guy. Believing that the only thing that could take down Sonic was another Sonic, Eggman created 3 different variants of a robo-hedgehog. Silver Sonic is powered by a Chaos Emerald, and can spin in a sharp ball. That's it really. Its the other two that offer a threat. Aqua: Enter Mecha Sonic. This psycho-bot can do anything Sonic can, and using the Master Emerald, he can boost his power to become Super Mecha Sonic. He's way faster, way deadlier, and even way cooler. But nothing comes close to the greatest robot. Metal Sonic. Octoling: Metal is essentially another Sonic. He can move faster than Mach 200, is equal to Sonic in every way, and can even transform into his ultimate form. Not as cool a name as Duff McWhalen, but coming close, this is Metal Overlord. Able to stand up to Super Sonic's universal power, Metal Overlord is nigh-unkillable, can fire crystals and laser beams, rockets, and giant missiles. He can throw an entire giant ship for crying out loud. Aqua: It isn't all Metal Overlord though. Metal Sonic has a V. Maximum Overdrive attack that, while really dangerous to others, can also be dangerous to Metal. Or, as a defensive and less draining move, Metal has a near indestructible black diamond shield. Octoling: What about Eggman himself though? For a standard battle, Eggman has painfully easy to beat weapons on his personal Egg-Mobile, which can exceed Super Sonic's speed. And then there's Egg Dragoon, an awesome mech that can fire giant freaking drills and missile. It even fires nifty ice beams. Eggman is a good fighter... Aqua: But he's a bad one too. Eggman has a... major fault. This comes in the fault of his programming. It's like, really easy to hack his robots and turn them against him. Zavok could easily do it in Sonic Lost World, for example. Octoling: Not exactly great against people who can possess and give viruses to other robots. And for someone with an IQ of 300, I was really expecting Eggman to have some sort of backup plan in case the inevitable happens. But this is Sonic. The writing team behind the series now is about as incompetent as a monkey playing Overwatch, so don't expect in-depth character development. Aqua: But don't underestimate the great Dr. Eggman. Remember, he may be a failure, but he's still a really dangerous threat to the planet. He deserves the title of Sonic the Hedgehog's greatest enemy. Eggman: After my most recent setback, I stumbled upon the primordial form of this unique creation. Which I discovered had amazing abilities, even I had never been able to master. It could erase time and space. I then had the brilliant idea to use my discovery to undo my previous defeats! In order to perfect it, I needed the help of someone as smart as I am. The only person that smart... is me! Pre-Pre-Fight Aqua: All right, the combatants are set, so let's end this debate once and for all. Octuplet: It's time for a Death Battle!!! Pre-Fight In the Central Highway of Abel City, nothing was around. Silence scattered the land, recently torn apart by the raging Maverick Wars. And there stood it's cause, the nefarious Reploid Maverick, Sigma. There for reasons unknown, Sigma watched the vast wasteland with his ally Vile next to him. Sigma: Now, all that's left to do is demolish the city. Those pathetic fleshy creatures will no longer halt our evolution under my reign. Am I right, Vile? Vile: Very, Commander Sigma. Those weak humans will bow before our race, and any rebellions will be shot down permanently... ???: I beg to differ, you wretched scrapheap! The two Reploids turned to face a giant man in his hovercraft. Nobody dared to talk down to Sigma, not even a human. But this guy was different. ???: I am Doctor Eggman, the one who will exterminate the Reploids and prove my own machines as true superiors. The doctor grinned evilly as he locked eyes with Sigma, the latter keeping his emotionless stature as always. Sigma: Very well, Eggman. You've just guarenteed yourself a place as the next human to fall to the Maverick Wars' savior. Me. Eggman: At the risk of sounding cliche... you and what army? Sigma: As a present for your shameless mocking, let me show you. Within no time, Badniks and Mavericks alike gathered to take part in a battle for the ages, one that determined the fate of the entire world and its future. It certainly was time for a Death Battle! Fight! Mechaniloids, Buzz Bombers. Motobugs and Ball De Vouxs. Mavericks and Metal Sonics. Two robotic armies, weaponized to the brim, attacked, causing immediate carnage. Armored Armadillo rolled towards a group of Egg Pawns, who dived out of the way in time only to be frozen in place by the shockwaves of the Maverick's wall collision. Boomer Kuwanger launched some Boomerang Cutters and destroyed them easily. Storm Eagle on the other hand, was tasked with taking down the gliding Mecha Knuckles, who threw some missiles towards the ex-Maverick Hunter. Being able to fly, Storm Eagle effortlessly flew between the projectiles and dived down towards Mecha Knuckles, the latter uppercutting the bird Reploid back into the skies. Among their battle though, was none other than Vile, who was piloting his Ride Armor in an attempt to take down Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic charged at Vile, the Ride Armor blocking the spiky ball robot with its fists. Vile chuckled at the sight of Mecha's struggle, but his amusement was short lived as Metal effortlessly demolished it. Vile retained his shoulder cannons, firing at the Badnik rapidly. Mecha's speed was really too fast for Vile to keep up with, as the Maverick was swept of his feet by none other than Silver Sonic's spin dash. With two Sonics to keep up with, Vile was launched side to side between the two spinning hedgebots, things looking very grim for the Reploid. That was until the arrival of Dynamo, who destroyed Silver Sonic with the D Blade, cutting SS in half. Mecha was outmatched... Until he saw a certain shiny green emerald. Knuckles the Echidna was passing by the area, returning the Master Emerald to his home of Angel Island. The poor echidna had a long way to go, but he was always determined to return his gem. That was until Mecha Sonic kicked him down onto the abandoned highway, seeking the emerald for himself during his tactical retreat from Vile and Dynamo. Using it, Mecha became Super Mecha Sonic. Charging towards the Mavericks at a blistering pace, Mecha Sonic slaughtered Dynamo before he could even blink. Vile tried firing more shots from his shoulder cannon, but Mecha Sonic was invincible. Vile tried to wear the hedgehog down, but he just couldn't. Mecha Sonic: Prepare to meet your doom... Maverick. The yellow robo-hedgehog was about to finish Vile off, only for his super form to... just end. Mecha '''had' in fact been tired out, allowing Vile to kick the robot hedgehog off of him. Within no time, Vile launched an electrical blast that completely paralized the blue robot, before finishing him off with Popcorn Demon. Three missiles were certainly enough to put Mecha down permanently.'' Cutting back to the other fight, Storm Eagle had been joined by almost every single Maverick (except for Flame Hyenard, who had been caught by one of Mecha Knuckles' stray missiles). The badniks were ridiculously easy for Sigma's team, and now Eggman had to hope Mecha Knuckles could do something. Yeah, that wasn't happening. With no more badniks, Eggman took his Eggmobile, inserting it into his greatest creation... the Egg Dragoon. Mavericks attacked using their signature weapons, but the Egg Dragoon took them all without a scratch. Thanks to his overcompensating drill rockets, the Mavericks were blown to pieces with only 5 attacks from the machine before they could even react. Those that did survive (Spark Mandrill and Frost Walrus) were, ironically for the latter, frozen solid by the Dragoon's ice cannon and broken easily. '' ''So here we were. Endgame. Eggman, in the Egg Dragoon and Sigma, with Vile by his side. Eggman took on Vile, who launched everything at the Egg Dragoon in an attempt to damage it. Nothing worked, at all. Vile was gobsmacked. How could something be so hard to... BOOM!!! Smoke covered the whole area, Eggman's barrage of attacks having leveled the whole area, and by the time it had cleared... nothing. Vile was gone, but unbeknownst to Eggman, the electrical cores had been struck by Vile's missile weapons. His cockpit exposed, Vile had revealed himself to be alive, grabbing the doctor by the neck and throwing him overboard. Dr.Eggman: Wait, WHAT!!! How in the heck did you... Sigma grinned evilly. Vile was way too quick with his reactions for Egg Dragoon's multitude of weapons, and had tricked the doctor like Eggman's opponents before him. Now knowing he had won, Vile charged his shoulder cannon up to slaughter the doctor. Who smiled. Sigma: Why are you smiling, human? I assume to mock me again. Eggman: Really, I do hope you realize what's happened to your precious army, because mine is still standing. Metal scraped across the ground, a blue robot walking with what seemed to be a recreation of the Sigma Blade. Metal Sonic: Maverick data... has been copied. It was Neo Metal Sonic, Eggman's most prized creation, and he had Vile gripped by the neck, 100% dead. It had happened so fast that Sigma didn't notice his soldier being taken down. Alone, Sigma knew that this was a task for him. Drawing his Energy Rifle, the Maverick dashed at Metal, firing at the robo-Sonic erratically. Metal just sidestepped out of the way, charging his elbow into Sigma's face. This launched the Maverick into the pillar that once supported a great highway, and severely damaged his body. Sigma got out his light sword and clashed with Metal's own copy, the two engaging in a Star Wars battle between two higway support beams. Using them, Sigma wall jumped into Metal with the back of his rifle, launching the bot straight into the scraphead of Badniks and Mavericks. Metal copied more data from their remains, and began his greatest transformation yet. Metal Overlord had been completed, grabbing Sigma and crushing his body. With victory assured, Metal let out a big roar. Metal Overlord: I am the true Maverick. This whole world belongs to me!!! Standing up, Eggman grinned. He had won... Metal Overlord: No. It belongs to me, your Reploid leader, Sigma! Or so he thought. Destroying Sigma's body wasn't enough, as Metal had been exposed to the Sigma Virus, thus becoming Sigma's new body. Eggman was going crazy, made worse by the thought of Sigma's voice in his head. Only it wasn't in his head. Eggman: Bu... but how? Metal crushed you. Sigma: If only you knew how I worked. Your technology is great... but your virus protection is primitive compared to the Reploid age. It seems you humans never learn your lesson... just like X and Zero. I am the harbringer of the new age of technology. Effectively, I'm a virus with a body. Something you'll never be able to defeat. Running away in fear, Eggman dodged giant diamond shards and laser cannons, ducking left and right. Too bad Metal activated... Metal Overlord: Chaos Control! Within no time, Eggman was stopped in his tracks by Metal Sonic, who had picked up a Mechaniloid from nearby. Throwing it at the doctor, Sigma laughed from within. Eggman could do nothing, not even run, crushed by a robot in a cruel twist of irony. Charging up a final chest cannon, Metal Sigma Overlord disintegrated the remains of the doctor and robotic projectile. Eggman was finally defeated for good by his own creation, a humane end to Mobius' greatest threat. KO! Within no time, X, Zero, Axl, Sonic, Shadow and Silver had arrived on the scene, charging at the rampaging Maverick Badnik with full intent on stopping Sigma once and for all. Results Aqua: Eggman's weaponry may have been cutting edge and very deadly, but nothing in his arsenal could take down Sigma for good. Octoling: Metal Sonic may be fast and vicious against Sigma's underlings Vile and Dynamo, but Sigma himself was near unstoppable. Aqua: For one example, let's take speed here. Octoling: And here comes the Sonic fans saying that we're underestimating Sonic's speed. This is something we've talked about before in Weiss vs Blaze, but let's go over it again. The common misconception is that Sonic only stated himself to be able to exceed light speed. Aqua: This isn't exactly true, seeing as how E-123 Omega himself calculated that Sonic could in fact reach FTL speeds. And he has shown this before. As of Sonic Generations, Sonic can perform the light speed dash without need for a shoe upgrade. This may only be a short burst, but still. Octoling: Metal is way faster too, seeing as he has been shown to be better than Sonic. Only problem is, Sigma is even more faster. Over 1000 times faster, actually. Aqua: In terms of strength, Metal had taken on Adventure era Super Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. The former had been shown to be capable of taking on a large planet destroying creature like the Biolizard. Metal is equal to this. Octoling: But... Sigma is still better. Remember Mega Man X8. Lumine clearly collapsed a pocket dimension and its sun. Now, what's better. Destroying a planet, or something equivalent to the solar system. Aqua: Eggman's mechs couldn't really do anything either. Nor could his army of mooks, who stand nothing against boss level Mavericks like Chill Penguin and Gravity Beetle. Octoling: The real kicker though came from the Sigma Virus. Sigma could easily just turn Egghead's whole army against him. After all, it has happened before. The Deadly Six did it just as effortlessly, and compared to the code of Reploids, Eggman's tech is primitive. Aqua: Eggman may be a difficult person to defeat, but Sigma's hax, pure speed and strength alone was enough to take down the mad scientist for good. The Winner Is... Sigma ' ' |-| Remastered= Description Introduction Sigma Eggman Interlude Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Megaman' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:RoadRollerDio Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles